The Times of Castiel
by cheshirecat26
Summary: Very loosely based off of Doctor Who. Sam and Dean asked Castiel for a story, and a story they would get.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, for I am not male. I'm poor so please don't send me to jail.

* * *

"And that's when your Daddy shot 'im" Sam and Dean listened in fascination as Bobby relayed the story of one of John's hunts. Castiel sighed in boredom as he continued to stare out the window. Sure the story was interesting, but the effect was lost after the fifth consecutive time it was told. He looked up at the stars and smiled at all the memories that they held. Those were the days.

"Tell it again!" Sam was obviously enthused and Castiel inwardly groaned. Not again, please not again.

"Nah, I tell you boys the same stories over and over again," Castiel sent a silent thank you to his father and every single brother and sister he had, even Rafael.

"Why don't you have someone else tell a story?"

"Sammy already knows all my stories, so we've got nothing."

"Why don't we ask Cas instead?" Maybe he shouldn't have thanked Rafael.

"Good idea. Hey Cas, c'mere." How about not asking Cas, how about asking Bobby again. The one about the wendigo had been told only three times. He turned away from the window intent on saying no, only to be faced by a pouting Dean. He trudged forward, already defeated.

"Yes Dean."

"Do you know any good stories?"

"Yes."

This time Sam pulled out the big guns, a level 10 puppy dog face.

"Then tell us!"

Once again Castiel sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"What do you want it to be about?"

Dean smirked and Sam bounced like a squirrel on a sugar high. Bobby rolled his eyes at the duo and said his answer.

"Make it a true story, something real."

"Something romantic!" This earned Sam a glare from Dean.

"Something with action, it doesn't really matter what kind."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Just ignore him."

And he did just that, but took it into consideration anyways. He paused for a moment to think about what story he should tell; after all he had lived for a very long time. These people meant a lot to him and they deserved a fantastic story. He knew just the one.

"This is the story of the Boy who believed in the stars."

* * *

_Hiya! I'm cheshirecat26 and there is the prelude to my story. Thank you for reading up to this point and clicking on my story. There will be more to come when I finish it. Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. I am aware that the characters may seem OOC, I'm fairly new to the fandom this is my first fanfic so any advice is greatly appreciated. Hopefully as time goes by I will be able to improve on characterization, once again thank you very much for reading._


	2. TBWBitS: Bill's World

**The Boy Who Believed in the Stars**

"Once upon a time, there was a boy." Castiel began as the group urged him to begin.

* * *

It did not happen long ago. Actually it hadn't even transpired yet, and hopefully never would. The year was 2067 and in an ordinary house, in an ordinary neighborhood, on an ordinary street, lived a rather extraordinary boy.

You see, he believed in something called stars. In his time, the cities shined with enough light that you could see them for miles. Because the cities were so bright, no one had seen a star in decades. There was also an invention called the Technoblok. Every family had one; it was a way for to keep the people safe. It made sure that no one was planning anything bad. In the mornings the families would gather in front of the Technoblok and recite the pledge.

We are all the same; therefore we shall think the same

What we see is real and imaginings are for the weak

Never question anything, such are the rules

The fools who disobey shall be seeked

And they will be caned

Such was the credo. The boy lived in the B complex on Bill Street, therefore his name was Bill. All the people on that street were also named Bill. When he was younger, his teacher had shown them a strange object she had called a book. It showed drawings of something called stars in the sky.

Bill was fascinated by the celestial bodies and soaked up all of the information he could. The teacher was seemed and caned the next morning. A new teacher was put in her position and said to forget about stars as they were not real. All of the other Bills did, except for our Bill. There was just something about stars that he could not imagine them to be anything less than real.

From then on, all of his pictures had stars drawn on them. His parents assumed that it was just a phase.

How wrong they were…

* * *

"Dammit Cas, I thought you said that this story was gonna be real." Said Dean.

"Um Dean, we're hunters and Castiel is an angel. I'm pretty sure it's true." Replied Sam with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

"So there's like mind controlling technology in the future?"

"Big Brother's always watching, Sammy."

Castiel once again didn't get the reference. Perhaps it referred to one of the Archangels, but how? Dean was no brother of his.

"So, in the future it's going to be all Fahrenheit 451 or is it like Anthem?" Ladies and Gentlemen, the book geek.

"English would be nice."

Bobby rubbed his temples. He too was curious about the story and had enough of the bantering brothers.

"Will you two idjits please shut up and let Cas continue the story?"

"Thank you Bobby."

Sam and Dean looked up at Castiel with expectant smiles as he continued to tell of the boy.

"I first met Bill when Gabriel pushed me off of a cliff."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me, sue me. What can you do me? _

_Ta-da! Here is the next installment of TToC. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading up to this point. A special thanks to The Tenth Doctor's Companion, primadonnafirstladyofthestage and SuperSherHobAvengTrekian for the reviews. Please any reviews are welcome; I'm looking at you twenty-something random people. Danke. 5 pts if you got that reference in the disclaimer._


End file.
